Different
by Quefee Amenore
Summary: Kau dan aku. Dua hal yang berbeda, saling berlawanan. Kau dan aku... Dua manusia yang sempat merasakan cinta Meskipun Tuhan tidak menghendaki cinta kita bahagia di dunia


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Sasusaku angst story

Warning : AU, OOC, Sasuke POV, typo?

Kau dan aku...

Dua hal yang berbeda, saling berlawanan

Kau yang selalu tersenyum, tapi aku tidak

Kau yang bisa tertawa tanpa beban, tapi aku tidak

Kau yang menikmati keramaian, tapi aku tidak

Kau yang menyukai laut, tapi aku tidak

Kau dan aku...

Dua manusia yang berbeda

Kau dan aku...

Dua manusia yang tak mau tahu arti beda. Karena kita sama...

Sama-sama mencintai

Aku menengadahkan kepala menghadap cahaya orange kemerahan yang menyilaukan. Senja yang indah. Seindah senyummu. Wajah itu kembali terlintas di memoriku. Wajah cantikmu dengan senyum. Senyum yang membuatmu lebih cantik. Kau lihat Sakura? Sekarang aku di sini. Di tempat kesukaanmu. Laut, yang aku benci. Laut yang kau suka. Kau selalu menyerukan tiap keindahan laut yang selalu kau saksikan. Keramaian yang terlihat karena banyaknya makhluk bernama manusia menikmati keindahan laut.

Sunset, sunrise. Bahkan kau selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihatnya. Sunrise_matahari terbit. Katamu indah, bahkan sangat indah. Kau yang terbiasa menangkap siluet sang bola orange baru muncul seolah dari balik mega. Kau selalu menorehkan senyum kagum padanya. Sunset_ matahari terbenam. Kau terbiasa menghabiskan soremu di sini. Di laut yang kau sukai. Bermain pasir, berlari-lari kecil kala sang ombak mengejar langkahmu. Yang setelahnya, kau akan duduk di atas pasir dengan senyum puas. Menyaksikan cahaya kemerahan yang sedikit demi sedikit hilang, tertutup langit yang menghitam. Aku melihatnya Sakura. Sekarang aku melihatnya. Sunset yang kau sukai. Aku melihatnya. Meskipun tanpamu di sisiku.

Kau terbiasa merajuk, merengek, bahkan memaksaku untuk menemanimu melihat sunset apalah itu. Aku pernah menghiraukanmu, kau yang mengajakku menginjakkan kaki di tanah pasir_di laut. Aku pernah mencercamu. kau yang sangat kekanakan_pikirku menarik-narik ujung kausku demi memohonkan aku membawa segelas pasir untuk kerang peliharaanmu. Kau yang tak kuanggap berarti_dulu. Sekarang aku hanya bisa bersandar di tanah pasir yang kuanggap menjijikkan_dulu. Aku hanya bisa meratapi kehancuran diriku. sebagian diriku yang terhempas bersama kepergianmu. Kepergianmu dengan meninggalkan semua hal yang kau suka. Kau tiada. Tapi aku selalu merasa kau ada. Di sini, kau menyandarkan kepalamu di bahuku. Menghirup nafas lamat-lamat. Memejamkan mata, dan bersenandung pelan. Hal sesederhana itu yang pernah kita lakukan. Tapi itulah yang kini kurindukan.

Kau gadis yang sangat bersemangat, Seingatku. Kau selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan ulet, cekatan. Senyum tak tertinggal pula untuk mendamaikan suasana hatimu. kau selalu keras kepala dengan semua pemikiran-pemikiranmu. Bahkan pemikiran yang kuanggap konyol. Kau selalu mencoba menelaah tiap detil informasi maupun masalah yang kau dapat. Kau selalu berusaha keras. Berjuang untuk meraih ambisimu. Aku mengingat tentangmu itu. Tapi kenapa kau tak bisa melawan penyakit itu? Penyakit sialan yang mengubah hidupmu, hidupku. Kau tetap bersemangat dalam bercerita setiap kali aku datang mengunjungimu di ruang itu. Kau tetap ulet, cekatan walau dalam bermain game. Ketika kau bosan dengan kegiatanmu yang itu-itu saja. Kau tetap keras kepala walau dengan tubuhmu yang ringkih. Kau bahkan memaksa aku untuk membawamu keluar dari rumah sakit. Mengajakku ke laut. Selalu tempat itu. Kau tetap saja punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Kau yang selalu menelaah masalah-masalah sekitarmu. Tidak peduli apa yang kuucapkan tidak-ada-gunanya untuk menyadarkanmu. Bahwa kau tidak harus peduli mereka. Kau harusnya peduli pada kondisimu sendiri. Kau tetap berjuang keras dalam menghadapi operasi itu. Kau tidak pernah menyerah dengan hidupmu. Sampai akhir nafas pun kau tetap tabah. Tak mengeluh sepatah katapun. Senyum itu juga. Kulihat bibirmu sedikit mengkreasikan senyum. Senyum yang bisa kulihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Sekarang aku tahu. Bahwa aku konyol. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke menjadi melankolis seperti ini? Hanya karena seorang gadis sepertimu. Gadis berambut merah muda, tubuh pendek yang tak lebih dari daguku. Dan jidat lebar yang acapkali kukecup. Kau tidak sempurna seperti bidadari. Apakah justru sekarang kau menjadi bidadari di sana?

Kau dan aku

Dua hal yang berbeda

Kita beda dunia sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bukankah dulu aku tidak mau tahu arti beda? memang benar. Sampai sekarang pun masih begitu. Beda mengingatkanku akan dirimu yang telah mendiami tempat lain. Tempat indah nan jauh di sana. Beda mengingatkanku akan kepedihan hatiku karena tak ada sosokmu lagi. Beda mengingatkanku akan goresan takdir yang telah kucaci. Kenapa takdir seolah tidak merestui kita? Konyol. Aku benar- benar konyol Sakura. 1 hari, 1 minggu, 1 bulan, 1 tahun. Malahan ini adalah tahun ke-10 di mana kau meninggalkanku. Berpulang pada-Nya. Ngomong-ngomong aku sampai lupa bahwa umurku sudah cukup tua. 37. Seharusnya tahun sekarang kita sudah memiliki banyak anak. seperti mimpi. Ambisi kita_dulu. Nyatanya kau gagal mempertahankan hidupmu. Tidak. Bukan salahmu. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun. aku masih cukup bisa berfikir logis. Bahwa hidup matimu ada dalam genggam kuasa-Nya. Hanya saja, rasanya sulit. Sulit melupakanmu? Sulit menjalani hidup tanpamu? Atau sulit mencari cinta baru? Entahlah. Aku pun tak tahu. Yang aku tahu aku tetap menggenggam cintaku untukmu. Dan aku tak mau melepasnya. Meskipun harus, asalkan kau yang akan menadahkan tangan dan menerima genggaman cintaku.

Satu hal pertama yang baru kusadari bahwa aku menyukainya. Kau... senyummu... tawamu.. semangatmu... cerewetmu... tangisan.. tentu saja tangisan itu tidak sering kau tunjukkan. Aku pun tak tahu apa selama ini kau menangis dalam penderitaanmu itu. Aku kekasih yang kejam ne, Sakura?. Yang aku tahu kau selalu tersenyum di hadapanku. Senyum yang kini kurindukan. Kau jahat juga ternyata. Kau jahat karena telah mengukir kenangan yang tak bisa untuk aku lupakan. Biarlah.. kendatipun begitu aku menyukainya. Aku tak akan melawan dari apa adanya dirimu. Aku akan tersenyum. Aku akan tertawa. Aku akan menginjakkan kaki di keramaian. Aku akan menyukai laut. Semua hal yang kau suka. Karena aku tak mau kita beda. Beda yang menyatukan kita. Tapi beda pulalah yang memisahkan kita.

Apa aku salah jika aku mencoba jalan lain?

Jalan yang sama dengan jalan yang dulu kau tempuh

Sama itulah yang akan menyatukan kita lagi_nanti

Itu yang aku inginkan

Kau dan aku...

Dua manusia yang sempat merasakan cinta

Meskipun Tuhan tidak menghendaki cinta kita bahagia di dunia


End file.
